1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to communication nodes and methods of processing data at such nodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication nodes located between wide area networks and local area data networks have been deployed commercially. An example of a communication node is a channel service unit/data service unit (CSU/DSU). CSU/DSU units that are currently available for deployment receive and forward data traffic between a wide area network and a local area network.
CSU/DSU units communicate data traffic with a wide area network according to a frame relay type protocol. A frame relay type protocol is a packet-switching protocol for connecting devices on a wide area network. CSU/DSU units are often connected directly to a wide area network via asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) equipment. Customer billing is typically based on a guaranteed minimum data throughput and/or a local loop charge.
However, certain system implementations may transfer frame relay communications to an intermediate connection or intermediate network in the communication path to the wide area network. The transfer of data traffic can include data encapsulation according to another protocol. The intermediate transmission and/or encapsulation of the data traffic is often transparent to the CSU/DSU units and the ATM equipment, that is, the CSU/DSU units and ATM equipment are not aware of the transmission and/or encapsulation of the data traffic.
CSU/DSU units can provide various management data, such as performance report data and network management information. However, where CSU/DSU units are not aware of a transparent intermediate connection or network, the CSU/DSU units are not capable of monitoring the transparent connection or network to provide management data and performance reporting. Lack of management data and network management information is problematic when implementing service level agreements (SLA's) where customers are charged based on bandwidth available and/or used on the transparent intermediate connections or networks.
Accordingly, there is a need for an enhanced communication node and method of accessing management data for transparent connections or networks.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.